


Of war and duels

by Shycubkovu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Duelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shycubkovu/pseuds/Shycubkovu
Summary: In 1777 Alexander Hamilton comes  across Aaron Burr in a park in New Jersey . Burr is watching two students prepare for a duel. Burr and Hamilton start to talk.Written in rhyme, sort of like in the Musical.





	Of war and duels

1777  
Hamilton meets Burr in a park

 

Hamilton:  
mr. burr ,sir  
Fancy meeting you in this park  
leaning on a tree's bark  
are your eyes set on a mark ?

Burr:  
Yes, you guessed right  
I spy on a young man  
who stands  
opposite another young man  
gun in hand  
in demand of satisfaction  
with no sign of retraction

A duell  
It would be cruel  
if it weren't so funny

Hamilton:  
Perhaps it's too sunny  
but explain, how is it funny 

to me it seems  
that dreams die  
if a bullet ends a fight  
and they shoot

Burr:  
add to that a ruined suit

Hamilton:  
What's the Joke then ?

Burr:  
Well, these two man can  
aim a gun  
quickly run  
'cross a battlefield  
they wouldn't yield  
if faced by death's heavy breath  
be it by british  
or by any other brother  
and their mothers would cry  
undeniably so  
if their son died

Hamilton:  
I see what you infer, Burr  
the line is blurred, Burr  
beetween what is heard  
about killing one another  
brother against brother  
amongst the stenches of trenches in a war  
or ill fuelled duels fought in well smelling outdoors  


Burr:  
Immature...

Hamilton:  
Burr ?

Burr:  
... is what it is.

(the students shoot)

Hamilton:  
They both missed  
piss poor is what their aim is

Burr:  
Right, they should not be drafted after all  
to fight isn't these bastards nat'rual call 

Hamilton:  
They seem to be reloading

Burr:  
Let's hope the prior battle was not foreboding

 

Hamilton:  
While they are busy , may I ask...

Burr: 

As long as your intentions remain unmasked

Hamilton:  
I need to know  
how you intend to  
progress with the stress of war  
being no longer all too far  
indeed not for long  
will anyone  
stray from choosing a side  
Burr you can't abide  
you have to decide

Burr:  
I'll ride on the right side

Hamilton, my friend  
spend your time  
more wisely  
writing rhymes  
for the gentleman's crime  
of wooing a lady  
don't worry over thoughts of mine

Hamilton:  
All i say is friends can be won  
by a ton  
by letting them on to the tune of your song

they know you  
you them  
basic friends

so tell them who you are

Burr:  
Friends are there where enemys aren't far

Hamilton:  
Phew, you stay a hard man to decypher  
I still don't know weather you're really if or either

I can only try to make ya  
join the fight

Burr:  
Be that as it might.  
The students are right now about  
to send one another into endless night

Hamilton:  
We'll see if they yield  
if they kneel  
or just keel over and die  
alright  
here it goes

(They shoot)

Hamilton/Burr:  
They are both unharmed  
instead they hit the doctor's arm

Hamilton:  
I've heard of bad marksman before  
but this is more than bad or poor  
I therefore call it sadly dreadfully madly bad  
and a chore to be endured

Burr:  
I'm just glad the lad  
didn't hit us like that

Hamilton:  
Now that the duell's done  
and in sight of the setting sun  
may I invite you to a cold one 

in a bar not far from here

Burr:  
A beer ?  
Indesicive as I may seem  
this is precisely what i need

THE END


End file.
